Quentin Tarantino
Quentin Jerome Tarantino is an American director and writer. He was born in Tennessee in 1963. Tarantino's directorial debut came with 1992's Reservoir Dogs; Since then he has directed nine full length features with an interval of (usually) three years Tarantino won an Academy Award twice: for best screenplay in ''Pulp Fiction (1994) ''and Django Unchained (2012). Currently he's working on a new untitled project, about former cult leader Charles Manson. Early Life Quentin Jerome Tarantino was born in Knoxville, Tennessee, on March 27th 1963. When he was two, he and his single mother moved to the Los Angeles area. As he grew up, his mother would often take him to the theaters, often things along the lines of such as A Fist Full Of Dollars, Carnal Knowledge, such on. As he gew up, he became an avid film goer and student of film, to the point where he said that he had a case of 'tunnell vision', where if there was a film in theaters, he said he could not even feign interest, he said that his strongest subjects in school were history and LA. During the 9th grade, he started going on a hiatus from school, over a two week period, once his mother found out about this, she said that he could drop out, only if he could get a job. His first two drops were in the porno industry, his first job was working in a truck, collecting money from newspaper machines and putting the recent newspapers in. Then, he began to work in the Pussycat Theater, (which he had no inteest in at all), working the snack bar. When he was 21 years old, he got a job at Video Archives, the now defunct video store. There he would mingle with customers and coworkers about movies and TV. While working there, he began reading All My Friends Are Going To Be Strangers by Larry McMurty, this inspired him to write his first work, to this date unpublished. He would meet directors at parties and say he was writing a novel, and would interview them. All of them would say that they had written and directed their first works by their early or mid thirties. He decided that could beat them all, so he got to work on his first work. Career My Best Friend's Birthday When he was 23, he gathered a group of friends and began shooting My Best Friend's Birthday, what would become the basis for True Romance. Most of the film had been victim of a fire during the editing, the surving film can be found below. The first part of the story concerned a DJ (Tarantino) and his guest discussing the rock and roll star Eddie Cochran, a friend of the DJ then comes with a bag of smack, on which the DJ almost died over. Reservoir Dogs Chronologically speaking, True Romance was the first script done by Tarantino. After being declined many times, and after many failed attempts to finish it independantly, he wallowed into a small depression, but he soon got himself out of it and began writing his first sold script, Reservoir Dogs. The story concerns six crooks, all strangers to each other, after a heist gone awry, they begin to believe that there is a rat in the house. The film was praised by critics. After this, Tarantino was an eye to keep out for, this brought the birth of the sale of True Romance. True Romance The film was the first to not be directed by Tarantino, at the same time penned. Tony Scott, the director, originally wanted to do both Reservoir Dogs and True Romance, but Tarantino talked him into just doing True Romance, and Tarantino doing Reservoir Dogs. The story centers around two lovebirds, Clarence and Alabama. One night, Clarence brutally kills her pimp and on his way out, accidentally grabs a briefcase full of smack. Natural Born Killers The last script to be sold and not be directed by Tarantino, the film centered around two killers on a killing spree being praised by the news. The film was directed by Oliver Stone, and was the victim to mulitple script changes, he ended up getting story credits in the final film. Pulp Fiction In his third film, the king of modern crime films, Pulp Fiction centers on three separate stories, a nonlinear storyboard ties characters in and out sucesfully enough to make it feel like a whole movie over an anthology. The stories are; Vincent Vega and Marsellus Wallace's Wife, followed by The Gold Watch, concluding with The Bonnie Situation. A fourth structure concerns two restaraunt robbers. Jackie Brown So far to be the only film in the Tarantino universe not to be of original works, adapted from the mind of Elmore Leonard, aging flight attendant Jackie Brown, is busted with possesion of narcotics, and a bag full of money. To get out of the hot spot, she agrees to help police in the bust of Ordell Robbie. Kill Bill: Volume 1 In the second and third movie made with Uma Thurman, who portrays The Bride, an assassin trained for The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. One afternoon, the squad massacres everyone at her wedding rehearsal, leaving her the sole survivor. After four years in a coma, she awkens hellbent on vengeance. Kill Bill: Volume 2 Now down to three surviving members of the squad. The Bride, her true identity revealed, faces a shocking revalation when face to face with Bill. Inglourious Basterds In Nazi occupied France, a pocket resistance known as The Bastards, make their way through Nazi occupied France, picking off Nazi's. This was the first film that united Tarantino and Waltz, and featured Samuel L. Jackson as the uncredited Narrator. Django Unchained Django, a slave recently freed from slavery by a doctor King Schultz, recently turned bounty hunter. He frees him in hopes of helping him on his bounties, they soon make a deal; if they collect all of their hits through the winter, they will go collect Django's enslaved wife Broomhilda. This marks the second time that Waltz and Tarantino worked together, and the fourth time that Samuel L. Jackson and Tarantino had shared a movie together. Category:Actors Category:Alive Category:Reservoir Dogs Category:Pulp Fiction Category:Jackie Brown Category:Kill Bill Category:Death Proof Category:Inglourious Basterds Category:Django Unchained Category:The Hateful Eight Category:Males Category:Voice actors